


That Was Amazing. You're Amazing.

by lashtonaf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Lashton - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Watersports, anyway, but kind of cute/sweet, handjob, idk - Freeform, in depth watersports, sorry everyone, this is so kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonaf/pseuds/lashtonaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton haven't been able to have sex the way they'd like, but they finally get the chance to enjoy all the kinky passion they want ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Amazing. You're Amazing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeslut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mukeslut), [negansrapture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansrapture/gifts).



> This is pretty kinky and it came to me so easily, which probably says a thing or two about me...  
> Oh well :-)  
> This is one of my favorite things I've written, so feedback please :D
> 
> Also, I hope that who I gifted this to enjoy it as much as I do ^-^

One bottle. Two bottles. Three. 

Luke had been trying to keep up with how much water Ashton had been drinking since they left the venue, knowing that it meant Ashton had made plans for the night.

It had been a while since they had had actual sex, not that they hadn't done anything, it’s just that staying on the tour bus limited them to handjobs and the occasional sneaky blowjob. Nothing too intimate or kinky could be done in those situations, those were primarily desperate attempts to get off when their hands weren’t good enough. Tonight was definitely going to be eventful, since they were finally staying at a hotel.

"How much longer?" Michael yelled, while his eyes stayed glued to whatever video game he was currently playing. 

"Not much," Ashton replied, as he looked at the clock and noticed that, if they were on schedule, they'd arrive in roughly fifteen minutes. 

Luke was sprawled out on the couch with his head in Ashton's lap as Ashton played with his blonde hair.   
Ashton looked up from Luke for a second to notice that Calum was at the fridge, probably looking for something to eat. "Hey, toss me a water!" He demanded, as Calum rolled his eyes and tossed a bottle of Dasani towards the older boy. 

"Aaaash," Luke whined, as his boyfriend caught the bottle and began to guzzle it. 

"What, baby?" Ashton replied, putting the cap back on the bottle. 

"Enough." Luke said, through gritted teeth. 

Ashton giggled, "One can never have enough water, Lukey boy, I’ve gotta stay hydrated," he said, with a wink, causing Luke to let out a little whimper.

"Oh my god, can you two, like, shut the fuck up? It’s bad enough we know you're fucking, you could at least not talk about your weird kinks," Michael said in annoyance.    

"You're just jealous, which is understandable since you and Calum are so vanilla," Luke said with a sassy tone, looking over at Michael with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! I am NOT vanilla," Calum butted in. 

"Yeah, you wouldn’t know, since we don’t scream each other’s names at the top of our lungs like you two, so like I said, shut the fuck up." Michael retorted. 

Luke and Ashton just looked at each other and started laughing.

~

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the hotel, which they would be staying at for three nights. As they were signing in at the front desk, Luke noticed that Ashton seemed a little irritable and he kept bouncing back and forth on his feet. 

"You two are sharing a room right?" Calum asked, looking back at Ashton, who swiftly nodded.         

"Well here," the dark haired kiwi said, as he tossed the key card at Luke.            

Luke and Ashton found their way to the elevator and rode up to the tenth floor and found their room. 

Luke unlocked the door and walked in, dropping his bags on the other end, and Ashton did the same. Calum was nice enough to get them a room with one king sized bed, instead of two small ones. 

Luke tossed his body onto the bed and stretched out, moaning in the process.

Ashton climbed onto the bed and straddled Luke, looking down at the boy, "this is great, innit?" He said with a dimply smile. 

Luke sat up, so he was face-to-face with Ashton and took the older boys face in his hands before connecting their lips.

The kiss was filled with passion. Luke bit Ashton's bottom lip, causing him to moan and force his tongue into Luke's mouth. Both boys were running their hands up and down each other’s bodies, making sure to give each other’s asses some squeezing and gentle spanking. 

"Fuck," Ashton breathed out, as he broke the kiss. "I missed this so much," he said.

"Me too, Ashton," Luke responded. 

Ashton leaned down and roughly kissed Luke's neck, sucking in various places until the pale skin was covered in various shades of red.

During the kissing, Ashton’s crotch had been grinding up against Luke’s, causing them both to become hard at the immense friction between them.

"How about we take this to the bathroom," Ashton said into Luke's neck, where he was leaving kisses. Luke nodded and gently whimpered in response. 

Ashton got off of Luke and stood up, as did Luke. They began to make their way to the bathroom, keeping their lips connected and fumbling with each other’s clothes in the process, leaving a sprinkled path of various clothing items from the bed to the bathroom. Once they got in there, they were in just their boxers. 

  
The bathroom was a pretty good size, one wall being covered in a large mirror, with a marble counter with  
double sinks in front of it. The other side of the room had a small stand-in shower, as well as a large soaking tub. 

  
Ashton grabbed Luke by the waist and pulled him close, bringing their lips back together with intensity. Once the kiss was broken again, he helped Luke out of his underwear, taking a quick moment to admire Luke’s hard cock dangling between his legs, and told him to go lay in the bathtub. 

  
Luke walked to the tub and stepped in, sitting down and leaning back against it, jumping at how cold it was. He propped his arms up on the sides of the tub, and his knees slightly bent, since his six foot figure could barely fit in the tub, even if he was sitting up. 

  
Ashton followed and stepped in, positioning his feet so that they were on either side of Luke's narrow legs. 

  
Ashton pulled the waistband of his boxers down, just enough for his hard cock to spring out. He grabbed himself and pumped a few times before looking down at Luke before saying, "Are you ready, baby?" 

  
Luke looked up at Ashton with pleading eyes and nodded quickly, his bottom lip between his teeth.

  
Ashton pointed his cock towards Luke's belly before letting go, a stream of piss being released. The hot liquid flowed down Luke's chest, belly, and through his pubes before running down and pooling in the tub. 

  
Ashton moaned lightly as he looked down at Luke, who was whimpering and enjoying how the liquid felt against his skin. He was breathing heavily and his eyes went back and forth from admiring it running over his body and looking up into Ashton’s eyes.

  
Ashton moved his cock so that the stream was more focused around Luke's cock, causing his boner to noticeably twitch as he let out a loud moan and clenched his eyes shut. 

  
"C-can I-?" Ashton began, before Luke said, "fuck, yes." 

  
Ashton pointed his stream up towards Luke's face, as Luke closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting for it to be filled. Luke could taste the hot, slightly salty, liquid fill his mouth before he choked and spit it out, the piss and saliva combination running down his chin and neck. His lips were a pretty shade of pink, swollen, and wet.

  
Ashton finished soon after, breathing heavily at how turned on he was by seeing Luke like this, with his wet chest quickly rising and falling, as well as his hair being a mess as he worked to return his breathing back to normal. "You look so fucking hot, princess, so good," he said, as Luke carefully got up and positioned himself on his knees. 

              
Luke was glistening wet, his hair sticking to his forehead and a pool of urine was below him. He reached up and grabbed Ashton's cock and pumped it a couple times before licking up the back of it, making sure to catch the few drops of piss that were there. Ashton moaned at this initial contact and grabbed a fistful of Luke's damp hair.

  
Luke continued by wrapping his lips around the head of Ashton's cock, slowly taking his entire length into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he began to bob his head up and down what fit into his mouth, as he squeezed Ashton's thighs digging his nails into his soft skin. He then removed one of his hands and started to fondle Ashton's balls, causing the older boy to let out a stream of obscenities in a breathy tone. 

  
"Fuck, baby, stand up," Ashton demanded. Luke removed his mouth from Ashton's cock and used the back of his hand to dry his lips before standing up. 

  
Ashton grabbed Luke's waist and stepped out of the tub, Luke following. They stood in the middle of the bathroom and continued kissing. Luke's tongue was in Ashton's mouth, and Ashton gently pulled on Luke's lip ring with his teeth.

  
With their lips still connected, Ashton reached down and wrapped his hand around Luke's neglected cock. He began to slowly pump it, making Luke quiver slightly as he looked at Ashton with bedroom eyes.

  
Ashton removed his hand from Luke's cock and ran both of his hands down to the back of Luke's thighs, "jump baby," he ordered, as Luke did, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. 

  
Ashton walked over to the counter, and sat Luke down, their lips breaking apart as Ashton began to kiss down Luke's neck and chest. He continued and started to suck on one of Luke's nipples and used his free hand to take the other between his thumb and forefinger before Luke grabbed a fistful of Ashton's messy curls as he whimpered Ashton’s name.                  

  
Ashton got down on his knees in front of the counter. He grabbed both of Luke's legs and spread them apart and made him sit with his knees raised. “A-Ash, what’re you-,” Luke began, being cut off by Ashton.

 

“Shh, baby, just wait,” was the response. Ashton reached up and slowly pumped Luke's length as he began to leave kisses at his tight hole. He continued by licking a wide strip along his hole and then slipped his tongue into the ring of muscles, flicking his tongue against Luke's entrance.

  
Above him, Luke was a moaning mess, barely being able to stay in this position as his body reacted to Ashton's touches. 

  
Ashton pulled away for a moment, "you taste so good, baby," he said, before going back down and licking again. 

  
Luke whimpered, "A-ash, 'm g-gonna cum," he whined, as he threw his head back and pulled harder on Ashton’s hair.

  
Ashton pulled away, "not yet, just a little longer, okay?" 

  
"Okay," Luke breathed out, before their lips locked again.   
As they continued kissing, Ashton started running a finger over Luke's entrance before slowly pushing it in, making Luke gasp. 

  
He pushed one more finger in and scissored them both before he pulled them out. He spat into his hand and pumped his cock a few times before lining it up with Luke's entrance.

  
Ashton slowly began to push himself in, gasping, as he looked Luke in the eyes and watched his changes in expression as he became filled up. Ashton loved the way Luke’s face would scrunch up in both pain and pleasure, and the way his mouth fell open as he felt Ashton’s cock enter him.

  
Once he was completely in Luke, Ashton slowly pulled out and pushed back in, making both boys breathing ragged. 

  
He continued to thrust in and out, picking up speed as he kissed Luke's neck. Luke had his arms wrapped around Ashton's neck and had his nails dug into the back of his shoulders. 

  
"Does that feel good?" Ashton asked, looking up at Luke. 

  
"Y-yes, so fucking good," Luke replied, barely above a hushed whisper. 

  
Ashton gave a few more thrusts before he knew that he was about done. "You ready to cum, baby?" he asked Luke. 

  
Luke bit his lip and quickly nodded. 

  
"Let go, baby, cum for me," Ashton said, as he began to stroke Luke's cock.

  
A few pumps later, Luke was cumming all over his belly. His body convulsed, causing him to tighten around Ashton. He let out a stream of obscenities that were masked by his moans of Ashton's name.

   
Luke's orgasm was intense and it helped bring Ashton over the edge as he came in Luke's ass with a loud grunt. Ashton slowly thrust in as he rode out his orgasm, which Luke could feel throughout his body. 

  
After he had caught his breath, Ashton kissed Luke softly and tenderly before slowly pulling himself out. He looked down at Luke's ass and noticed his white cum running out, before he got back down on his knees and began to lick Luke's hole again, cleaning up the mess he had made. The thick, salty liquid continued running out and Ashton lapped it all up, which felt good against Luke's sensitive skin. Once he had finished getting all of his cum out of Luke, he slowly licked up the younger boys chest, licking off his cum mess, as well. 

  
Ashton's mouth running along Luke's sensitive skin made goosebumps rise over him, as he gently ran his fingers through Ashton's curls. 

  
Once Ashton got back up to Luke's mouth, he kissed him deeply, allowing him to taste the combination of their fluids on his tongue. 

  
Once they kissed for a few moments, Ashton leaned in against Luke's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

  
Luke slowly ran his fingers through Ashton's hair, pushing the sweaty strands away from his forehead before whispering in his ear, "that was amazing. You're amazing." 

  
Ashton looked up at him with a sweet smile and said, "I love you, Luke." 

  
"I love you, too, Ashton," the blonde boy said, as he kissed his boyfriend again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this :D  
> Comments & kudos would be amaaaazing


End file.
